El arenero
by Lybra98
Summary: El momento llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaba, pero si seguían los pasos de las telenovelas estarían bien, ¿verdad? [Para la Tobidei Week 2018] Día 5: Infancia.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018. Día 5: "Infancia"**

* * *

Obito esperaba con ansias todas las tardes de los miércoles. No estaba muy seguro de por qué todos los adultos odiaban ese día, y no pensaba demasiado en lo enojado en que se ponía Madara cuando volvía esos días tarde del lugar llamado trabajo. Porque para Obito, el que su papá llegara tarde los miércoles significaba más tiempo para jugar en la plaza del barrio que quedaba frente a su casa. Y los fines de semana, su padre dormía demasiadas horas como para mantenerse en silencio gran parte del día, lo cual significaba casi siempre unos cuantos retos. Definitivamente, los miércoles eran buenos días.

Por supuesto, eso también tenía sus cosas malas. Como el grupo de niños que seguía a Kakashi, que siempre se llevaba a Rin. No se sentía a gusto con ellos y terminaba aislándose con su pelota, o jugando ocasionalmente con nuevos visitantes en la pequeña calesita de caño, a los cuales normalmente no solía volver a ver.

Pero ese día sería especial. Su padre le había instruido para que fuera bueno con la nueva vecina, que también se convertiría en su nueva niñera. Madara era un hombre quisquilloso al respecto de con quién dejaría a su único hijo, y había puesto un gran voto de confianza en la joven mujer que parecía responsable y estaba a una calle de distancia. Aunque Obito también sospechaba que eso se debía a que había vuelto a pelearse con el tío Hashirama.

Así que Obito esperó pacientemente a que la mujer llegara para hacerle la merienda y lo llevara a la placita. Apenas dieron las cinco, la mujer llamó a la verja y Obito se apuró en abrirle. Ya se la habían presentado, y no le había caído tan mal al ver que era muy bonita. Aunque seguía teniendo problemas para recordar su nombre, sabía que tenía alguna relación con la tierra.

Luego de la merienda más dulce que recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo –Madara siempre le decía que comía demasiadas golosinas–, la vecina le obligó a lavarse los dientes y lo tomó de la mano para salir de la casa. Un par de pasos más allá ya se encontraban en la plaza y ella no lo soltó hasta repetirle unas tres veces las reglas a cumplir.

Obito estaba seguro de entenderlo todo, no sabía por qué a veces le repetían tanto las cosas. Más de una vez escuchó que le llamaban distraído, lo cual siempre era seguido de una sensación extraña, como si se abriera un hueco debajo de su estómago. Él ya había entendido que a ella le había surgido un _imprevisito_ y que tenía que buscar a su hijo antes de tiempo en el kínder. Y como le explicó a su niñera, si el kínder quedaba a una cuadra más allá, ella tenía que entender que él era fuerte como para quedarse jugando en la plaza en vez de volver a su casa o acompañarla, porque Kakashi había llegado, y si Kakashi llegaba, detrás de él vendría Rin y no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo con la niña que un día sería su esposa.

La mujer parpadeó asombrada, y aunque sentía que hacía mal, terminaría aceptando el ofrecimiento del señor Hatake de vigilar a Obito, el cual ya había comenzado a corretear con otros dos niños en una competencia de velocidad.

–Vaya señora Tierra, el Bakakashi viejo siempre nos vigila y no nos deja correr rápido– comentó Obito, cruzándose de brazos –, para que su hijo gane las carreras– terminó, mirando ofendido al viejo aquel.

–Pierdes porque eres más lento que yo– replicó Kakashi con esa voz cansada que tenía.

–Cállate Bakakashi, no eres nada sin tu papi– le sacó la lengua.

Sakumo se limitó a sonreír apaciblemente, mientras su hijo era arrastrado por otro pequeño vestido de verde.

–Ve tranquila, querida. Siempre los cuido– indicó el hombre.

Con aprehensión, Tsuchie cruzó la calle y corrió hacia el kínder, rogando porque su hijo no hubiera hecho enojar a las maestras otra vez.

* * *

Deidara estaba hablador, como de costumbre. Su madre, tranquila al saber que esta vez no se había tratado de mal comportamiento de su hijo, estaba a la vez alarmada por el motivo de su salida temprana. Una rata había aparecido en la dirección, y como no supiera más del asunto, cambiaría a su hijo inmediatamente, a pesar de que le convenía tenerlo cerca de su hogar cuando trabajaba.

–Akatsuchi la vio mamá, dijo que era enorme-enorme, y Kurotsuchi-chan dijo que era gorda como él– contó animado, mientras retrocedía unos pasos y tomaba carrera para saltar y colgarse de la mano que lo sostenía.

Ella flexionó el brazo para que el pequeño vuelo de Deidara tuviera una duración decente, pensando en la rata.

–¿Y sabes si Akatsuchi la tocó, um?– preguntó suavemente. Sabía que, si lo preguntaba directamente, Deidara le mentiría en caso de haber tocado al animal.

–No porque empezó a pelear con Kurotsuchi-chan por su peso y cuando fui a ver la vieja ya estaba gritando para que nos alejemos, hm– respondió, frunciendo el ceño. Él había querido tanto tocar a la rata y hacerle un retrato.

–Ya veo, um. Pero no le digas vieja a la maestra– respondió su madre, más aliviada. No creía que su hijo le estuviera mintiendo, todo aquello sonaba muy verídico –. ¿Y tú ya no le dices más gordo a Akatsuchi-chan, no es cierto?– pasó al otro tema que le interesaba.

Deidara paró a verla frunciendo el ceño.

–No, hm– bufó.

–Pues sigue así, um. ¡Y no me hagas esa cara!– le respondió, intentando no reírse. El ego de su hijo era mucho más grande que su pequeño tamaño.

Deidara rechistó, ofendido. Todavía le quedaban dos días de castigo sin su plastilina por haberle seguido la corriente a Kurotsuchi con ese tema de la gordura de Akatsuchi. Odiaba que su madre le preguntara aquello a cada rato, cuando él no veía las horas de que pasara el castigo más horrible que le habían impuesto jamás.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres merendar en casa, um?– volvió a preguntar, para asegurarse.

–Te dije que ya lo hice en el kínder, hm– le respondió distraído, observando a los niños que corrían en la plaza. Esa sería la primera tarde en que jugaría allí y se sentía más inquieto que de costumbre.

Mientras cruzaban la calle hacia la plaza, su madre decidía que su hijo no volvería a comer nada más en el kínder. Buscó con la mirada a Obito, aliviándose al ver que estaba bien. Unos bancos más allá, Sakumo Hatake la saludó con la mano.

La distrajo el insistente tirón en su mano. Bajó la vista, Deidara señalaba a Obito.

–¡Mamá, ese chico me gusta!– exclamó enérgico.

Su madre lo miró parpadeando varias veces, asombrada. Hasta ese día, ni siquiera se había preguntado acerca de las preferencias de Deidara. Para ella seguía siendo su bebé.

–Pues vamos entonces. Te lo puedo presentar, um– respondió al fin, internalizando la situación lo más rápido que podía.

Pero Deidara se paró, enterrando sus zapatillas en la tierra.

–¿Um? ¿Deidara?

Su hijo no dio muestras de querer moverse. ¿Acaso Deidara se estaba mostrando tímido? Creyó que el mundo iba a terminarse.

–¿Quieres que te ayude?

Finalmente, el niño asintió, aunque avanzó detrás de ella.

* * *

A Obito no le importaba lo mucho que le dolían los cachetes de tanto tenerlos inflados. Alguien se tendría que dar cuenta de su enojo al verlo así. Si es que lo veían.

No sólo Rin no le había prestado demasiada atención esa tarde, además, Kakashi le había ganado la canica más bella que tenía, aquella azul con una mancha lechosa que su padre decía se parecía a la _Vía de la Leche_ del cielo nocturno. Y tras ganarle esa canica especial, Kakashi intentó huir de otra de las tonterías que hacía Gai, por lo que Rin corrió detrás de él, dispuesta a protegerlo del cejudo, y todos se olvidaron de él.

De más estaba decir que ese día, nadie parecía querer jugar al fútbol y la pelota descansaba ociosa a su lado. Estaba sentado en el borde del arenero, con una actitud hostil que espantaba a todo crío menor que él que se acercara. Pateó aburrido la arena debajo de sus pies.

–¿Obito-chan? ¿Estás bien?– preguntó bondadosa su niñera.

A Obito le pareció que ella era más linda que Rin. Y que no debía estar detrás de Rin nunca más. Quizás la vecina sería mejor como futura esposa, aunque se arrepintió de ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Las viejas no eran lo suyo, a menos que le dieran caramelos, y tampoco se casaría con alguna de ellas.

–¡Sí!– mintió enérgico, sintiéndose peor. Pero en esos momentos, no quería que nadie lo consolara.

La mujer se volteó, tirando de su mano, y apareció una criatura muy parecida a ella. La única diferencia eran sus ojos azules como la canica que había perdido en el juego, y que su cabello era algo más claro, además de llegarle a los hombros.

Obito parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose si esa podría ser su futura esposa de verdad.

–Su nombre es Deidara-chan, ¿jugarías con él?– preguntó la mujer.

Obito y Deidara se miraron con ojos enormes.

–Sí– contestó obedientemente Obito, preguntándose si no le estaban gastando una broma. Ahora que lo recordaba, su padre siempre le decía que los hombres eran fuertes y feos, pero el tío Hashirama le retrucaba diciendo que existían los hombres bellos y las mujeres feas. Quizás el tío tenía razón, y por eso su papá se enojaba tanto con él. Porque a Madara no le gustaba perder a nada.

–Es mi hijo– anunció ella, sacándolo de su pequeño viaje mental –. Cuida de él, yo los estaré viendo, um– y dándole un pequeño empujón a su hijo, le dejó el balde y la pala de plástico, llevándose su mochila. Ella los vigilaría desde los bancos que estaban a la sombra de una pequeña arboleda.

Obito se quedó expectante, viendo como el tal Deidara se sentaba en el arenero y comenzaba a llenar su balde de arena. Se cruzó de brazos escéptico, él ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para divertirse con ese juego de bebés. Pero como era el hijo de la niñera, ahora tendría que soportarlo. Obito se preguntó, entonces, cuándo se acabaría su mala suerte.

Sea como fuera, Madara estaría enojado si viera que no se presentaba adecuadamente a un recién conocido.

–Me llamo Obito. Obito Uchiha– agregó, orgulloso. Le gustaba su apellido, todos respetaban a su padre por eso.

El niño levantó su vista.

–¿Dónde está el centro de tus ojos?

–¿Eh?– preguntó, descolocado.

Deidara dejó a un lado su tarea y gateó sobre la arena, hasta estar muy cerca suyo. Entonces, le señaló los ojos con los dedos.

–No veo la parte negra de tus ojos porque están muy oscuros, hm– explicó.

–¡Es porque son negros!– exclamó nervioso, sin saber por qué. No le gustaba esa característica de sus ojos y no necesitaba que se la señalaran.

–Pero yo nunca vi eso, hm– respondió el otro, aprestándose a volver con su balde.

Obito lo retuvo tomándolo de los hombros.

–Y tú tienes ojos de canicas– dijo, esperando herirlo.

La mirada de curiosidad dilató las pupilas de Deidara.

–¡¿Cómo es eso?!– preguntó, crédulo.

–Tenía una canica como tus ojos. Era la más brillante de todas– lo soltó mientras le mostraba las canicas que le quedaban.

–No me gustan– Deidara volvió a su arena, comenzando a construir una base bastante informe.

Fue el momento de Obito de actuar sorprendido, y se metió al arenero para enfrentarlo mejor.

–¡A todo el mundo le gustan las canicas!– exclamó, esperando volverlo a hacer hablar.

–No. Están siempre iguales, hm– respondió Deidara, quien ya avanzaba hacia el segundo piso de su torre.

Obito torció la cabeza, pensativo.

–¿Y?

–¡Aburren!– y llevándose las manos a la boca, estiró sus labios mientras sacaba la lengua, profiriendo un extraño abucheo.

–¡Deidara, las manos!– gritó su madre.

Deidara arrugó su frente y su nariz, poniéndose rojo. Había olvidado que no debía llevarse las manos a la boca cuando jugaba en el suelo mientras su madre anduviera mirando.

Obito giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia su interlocutor. Como la torre avanzaba, decidió comenzar a emparejar los niveles inferiores. Él nunca había sido capaz de crear un castillo de arena que se mantuviera, pero ese niño lo lograba muy rápidamente. Claro que, por hacerlo rápido, no se daba cuenta de si algo le quedaba chueco, así que ayudaría a perfeccionarlo para que se viera más lindo todavía.

–No, no aburren– siguió con la charla.

Deidara colocó un poco de arena con las manos en el último nivel.

–Sí aburren. Están siempre quietas, hm– terminó de colocar la arena, observando celoso como Obito se metía con su construcción.

Pero al percibir que la estaba mejorando, prefirió guardar silencio. Le gustaban las cosas bonitas.

–Claro que no– Obito tomó la palita abandonada para raspar un borde –. Las haces girar y se mueven.

–No. Se quedan iguales– protestó Deidara –. No cambian de _furma_ , hm.

–De forma– lo corrigió Obito, concentrado hasta que la pala se hundió demasiado en el primer nivel, amenazando con derrumbar la construcción– ¡Oh, no!– exclamó asustado.

Deidara aprovechó el momento y, con las palmas abiertas hacia el frente, se largó contra su obra, destruyéndola.

–¡No se pueden romper como esto, hm!– exclamó exultante, sonriéndole.

Obito abrió la boca.

–¡Lo tiraste!

–¡Sí, hm!– respondió feliz.

–¡¿Para qué haces las cosas y luego las destruyes?!– estaba indignado. Le había ayudado para nada, casi que sentía que era su propia torre.

–Pero si no hago más castillos me aburriré– se quejó Deidara, sintiéndose muy sensible.

Obito lo miró largamente.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?– preguntó al fin.

Deidara pareció reanimarse y abrió la palma de su mano.

–¡Cinco, hm!– y movió sus deditos –. ¿Tú?

Obito ahogó una exclamación, aliviado. Al fin podía contar con los dedos frente a alguien, a la maestra de la escuela no le gustaba y tenía que hacerlo bajo el pupitre, a escondidas.

Mostró la cantidad de dedos correspondientes.

–¡Seis!

Deidara pareció desilusionarse. De repente, se sentía inferior a alguien.

–¿Deidara-chan?

–Eres más viejo que yo– acusó.

–Sí– respondió, engreído. Le gustaba ser el mayor en su curso, y también el más alto.

–¡Hm!– Deidara se cruzó de brazos y dejó de mirarlo.

–¿Deidara-chan?– interrogó descolocado.

–¡Hm!

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se conocieron, y no faltaba la tarde en la que se juntaban a merendar en la casa de Deidara, para después ir a jugar a la plaza. Era un alivio para Tsuchie el ver que su hijo había hecho una amistad que viviera cerca de su barrio, más aún tratándose del niño al que debía cuidar. Aunque los chiquillos tenían sus momentos, por lo general no le hacían renegar demasiado, en especial Obito, quien parecía tenerle un respeto casi místico luego de cada merienda dulce.

Esa tarde, como tantas otras, Deidara y Obito jugaban a construir el castillo de arena más grande que pudieran, para luego lanzarse sobre él, olvidando las constantes quejas de sus padres acerca del cuidado de la ropa.

Incluso, a veces se formaba un pequeño grupo de fans interesados en ver el momento de la destrucción de la obra de arena. Obito ya se había olvidado de su canica azul, de pelear por la atención de Rin y de las molestias que le causaba Kakashi. Si a veces se enojaba por alguna provocación del Bakakashi, Deidara se inventaba algún plan malvado que él llevaba a cabo en la escuela al día siguiente. Obito estaba asombrado de cómo sus planes fallaban, pero las buenas ideas de Deidara siempre dejaban a Gai como único culpable. Obito estaba satisfecho con eso.

También con la obra que habían destruido esa tarde. Usaron tanta arena, que hasta el suelo del arenero se vislumbró en más de una ocasión. Y luego de semejante hazaña, no se les había ocurrido nada más que tumbarse boca abajo sobre su obra, haciendo dibujos fugaces con los dedos y hablando de escuela y kínder.

–Entonces, ¿Kurotsuchi-chan te gusta?– preguntó Obito, ya que Deidara siempre la nombraba en sus relatos.

–No. Me gusta alguien más, hm– respondió enseguida, pero prefirió reservarse el misterio.

Obito paró de dibujar por un momento.

–¡Di-dime quién!

–¡No!– Deidara cambió de posición, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas, mirándolo muy atento.

–¿Por qué no? ¡Yo te conté cuando me gustaba Rin!– se quejó, imitándolo.

–Pero ya no te gusta. ¡Ya no vale!– Deidara le enseñó la lengua y Obito frunció el ceño lo más fuerte que pudo.

Obito ya había aprendido que cuando Deidara se ponía así, no le contaba nada. Pero no dejaba de molestarle que no le contara, si es que era su amigo.

–Somos amigos– dijo, habiéndosele hecho la luz.

Deidara abrazó sus zapatillas con las manos y se removió hacia adelante y atrás, algo incómodo.

–Pero es un secreto, hm– titubeó.

–Mi padre dice que los secretos son como los besos. Sólo se los das a los que realmente quieres– replicó Obito, sintiéndose como si le enseñara algo de vital importancia.

Deidara dejó de moverse. ¿Eso significaba que le tenía que decir a Obito que le gustaba? No estaba del todo seguro.

–Hm, no sé, hm– se concentró en la arena nuevamente.

–¡Por favor!– se desesperó Obito. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba el nombre de la niña a la que tendría que alejar de Deidara. Aunque no por ello, la conciencia dejaba de molestarle –. Si lo haces, ¡te daré un beso!– prometió, juntando las palmas en gesto de ruego.

Deidara volvió a mirarle.

–¿Así?– y se inclinó para dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Obito se quedó de piedra unos instantes, antes de reaccionar echándose un poco hacia atrás.

–¡Wow!– exclamó, sintiendo hervir su rostro.

Deidara torció su cabeza.

–Te di un beso, hm– comenzaba a irritarse por no obtener mayores respuestas.

Obito se enderezó, momentáneamente olvidado del gran secreto de Deidara.

–Bu-bueno, como me diste un beso, yo…– sin saber qué más decir, se inclinó hacia adelante y tomándolo de la cara, le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla –. ¡Listo!– exclamó, nervioso.

Los ojos de Deidara parecieron ocupar varias veces su cara. En ese momento, Obito se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ver aquello. Tragó seco.

Deidara se sentía feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

–¿Qué sentiste, hm?

–Asco– a pesar de que Deidara asentía muy serio dándole la razón, Obito prefirió sincerarse –. Me gustó.

Y sonrió, algo nervioso.

–A mí también, hm.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, antes de sonreírse. Aunque eran pequeños, sentían la felicidad que compartían en ese arenero.

Pero había algo que preocupaba a Obito. Según había visto en las películas, después del beso en la mejilla venía el beso en la boca. Y él no pensó que necesitaría saber cómo era eso tan pronto.

Deidara lo notó extraño y no tardó en preguntarle.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Y Obito no pudo evitar romper a reír de puros nervios.

–No preguntes… Ya sabes qué sigue…– colorado, se llevó un brazo detrás de la nuca.

Deidara sintió los típicos sentimientos que le atacaban cada vez que alguien sabía algo que él no: molestia y un leve enfado.

–¡No sé, hm!– chilló, apretando sus puños.

Por un instante, Obito creyó que se había comido la lengua, pero al final logró articular. Haciéndole señas, logró que Deidara se acercara y le susurró al oído, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos.

Deidara se separó apenas lo hubo escuchado.

–¿¡En serio!?– soltó asombrado, para luego taparse la boca con sus manos.

Obito asintió muchas veces.

–Oh…– murmuró Deidara. Y acto seguido, comenzó a inclinarse hacia el frente, mirándolo muy fijo a los ojos.

Obito creyó que sucumbiría a esos ojos, pero volvió a tragar saliva y empezó a imitarlo, sintiendo como la sangre se arremolinaba nuevamente en sus mejillas.

Estaban ya muy cerca cuando Deidara cerró los ojos, comenzando a estirar sus labios en un pequeño piquito. Al no tener esos ojos encima de los suyos, Obito sintió que la valentía lo invadía, y muy despacio fue cubriendo el espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, se permitió cerrar los ojos. La situación era muy rara, pero se sentía bien. Al menos los labios de Deidara eran suavecitos y podría besarlo de nuevo.

Deidara no sintió un pequeño rubor hasta que los labios ajenos chocaron con los suyos. Entonces, relajó un poco su boca y se dedicó a sentir la suave textura por unos breves instantes, hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron.

Obito se estrujó las manos, con la cara y los ojos brillándoles.

–Fue mi primer beso– confesó, sintiéndose como el protagonista de la telenovela que veía con el tío Hashirama.

–También el mí…– comenzó Deidara, pero enseguida la sangre subió brutalmente a su rostro, y lo miró enojado –. ¡Oye!

–¿Q-qué?– preguntó Obito, asustado.

–¡Ahora le vas a dar besos a otros!– acusó, mosqueado, eso era lo que había visto en la telenovela que su madre ponía cuando cenaban.

–¡Claro que no!– se defendió ofendido.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero adorable que sólo logró asustar a Obito.

–¡Ya sé!– gritó de repente –. ¡Sé que hacer para me creas!

Deidara descruzó sus brazos y borró automáticamente el puchero, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, volvió a componer una expresión de ofensa que mantuviera su fachada.

–Sé mi novio– soltó Obito, muy convencido –. Si tú eres mi novio, yo seré tu novio y todo el mundo va a saberlo, oh, y entonces te daré otro besito– agregó iluso.

Deidara levantó sus cejas, algo confuso. La explicación era algo rara, pero al parecer, Obito quería besarlo a él de nuevo.

–Pero sólo me vas a dar besos a mí, hm– se aseguró.

Obito asintió, alegre.

–¡Sí!

Ya tranquilo, Deidara se puso de rodillas, tomándole de los hombros, y dejó otro suave beso en sus labios.

Obito se sintió como si tuviera alas.

Cuando se separaron unos breves centímetros, sus miradas iluminadas volvieron a encontrarse y se llevaron las manos a la boca, riéndose.

Ahora, solo les faltaba andar con las manos tomadas sin que ningún adulto se los indicara.

* * *

 **¿Así se escribe a los niños? Creo que la única palabra autorizada la podría dar un niño, y no los imagino leyendo esto. Es la primera vez que nombro a un OC, aunque la madre de Deidara ya haya aparecido en alguna historia mía, inspirada bastante en el retrato que hace de ella Alphabetta. Aquí me salió un poco más parecida a lo que imagino de ella: divorciada, su ex era un patán, quizás con un tic verbal como Deidara pero suena más suave, algo distraída, de ideas bastante pro. Al final me gustó dejarla hablando todas las tardes con Sakumo, quizás podrían ser pareja en un futuro (ok, Obito no querrá que Kakashi sea el hermano de su novio, pero como tiene mala suerte...). El nombre es por tsuchi, ya que en la Roca están Tierra Roja, Tierra Negra y Arcilla, algo así es el equipo Onoki. La "e" final es porque recordé a un artista de música tranquila y quise darle ese aire a la mujer, para que contrastara con su retoño. Me callo y aquí, el bonus.**

* * *

–Deidara-chan, Obito-chan, ya es tarde, tenemos que volver– Tsuchie los había ido a buscar cuando terminó de hablar con Sakumo Hatake. Esa vez, la charla se había extendido demasiado, tendría que ser más cuidadosa.

Se sintió extrañada al ver que los pequeños no le tomaban de sus manos extendidas.

–Vete mamá, ahora caminamos solos, hm– Deidara empezó a tirar de Obito de la mano.

–¿Um?– murmuró, asombrada por el descaro de su hijo.

–¡Señora, los novios van de la mano!– agregó Obito, exultante.

La mujer los vio alejarse tomados de las manos, boquiabierta, rumbo a la calle.

–¡Al menos crucen la calle conmigo, um!– reaccionó al fin, exclamando desesperada. La edad le comenzaba a pesar, y eso que ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta.


End file.
